El más grande temor
by Cuma
Summary: Había pasado tiempo pensándolo y no le había costado adivinarlo, no le agradaba pero lo aceptaba: el más gran temor de Oikawa Tooru era ser reemplazado.


Habían unas cuantas cosas que Oikawa no podía soportar para nada y había otras que le molestaban pero que, con algo de esfuerzo, podía tolerar.

Por ejemplo, podía tolerar que otros niños encontraran agradable la compañía de Iwa-chan –su Iwa-chan, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria-, pero no podía soportar cuando su amigo prefería jugar con otro chico que no fuera él. Le hacía sentir reemplazado y justo por la persona en quien más confiaba. Era duro, pero lo entendía.

Iwaizumi siempre había sido el niño genial de la cuadra, valiente, fuerte, sin ninguna clase de miedo o malos sentimientos, así que no podía provocarle más que admiración y estaba seguro de que otros niños lo admiraban también. Que el chico le hubiera escogido como su mejor amigo, como la persona que protegía en cada ocasión parecía cuestión de suerte y temía que encontrara a alguien más, que encontrara a alguien mejor con quien pudiera practicar voleibol y que poco a poco le fuera olvidando.

Había pasado tiempo pensándolo y no le había costado adivinarlo, no le agradaba pero lo aceptaba: el más gran temor de Oikawa Tooru era ser reemplazado.

A pesar de que pensaba que esa inseguridad se debía al temor de perder a su amigo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era sólo por eso.

En la cancha, en el club de voleibol que era su lugar seguro, donde era considerado un genio, el armador más brillante y con un gran futuro, incluso ahí se sentía amenazado.

Todo empezó cuando, no hacía mucho habían tenido un juego contra otra escuela secundaria, donde se enfrentaron a un jugador de apellido Ushijima y donde no pudieron ganar ni un solo set. Su confianza estaba en la cuerda floja, lo que él creía era increíblemente genial no fue suficiente para un jugador como aquel. Su talento y entrega no había sido suficiente para llevar a su equipo a la victoria. Era la carga que tenía que llevar, como el armador y el pilar del equipo. Al menos así lo sentía.

A partir de ese momento tuvo que duplicar sus propias exigencias, entrenando día y noche.

Y luego, lo peor. Entre un grupo de nuevos reclutas, vio por primera vez al pequeño que se convertiría en su tormento personal: Kageyama Tobio.

Empezó como uno de esos chicos inexpertos, pero con mucha energía, con genuina curiosidad, con ganas de aprender y avanzar, aun si arrollaba a quien se metiera en su camino. Y él se sentía en su camino. Ese niño era un armador prodigio, amenazando con arrastrarlo y apartarlo de la cancha. A devorarlo vivo.

Kageyama, como el nuevo talento del equipo y kouhai, acaparaba la atención de los mayores, incluido Iwaizumi. La aparición de Kageyama solo acrecentaba esa sensación de no ser suficientemente bueno que venía arrastrando desde el día que perdió contra Ushijima, y golpeaba directo en su inseguridad sobre su posición en el equipo... y en su lugar como el mejor amigo de Iwaizumi.

-¡Iwa-chan! –Se había acercado a su amigo a la hora del almuerzo y puso su obento frente a él- Vamos a la terraza antes de que nos ganen el lugar.

Aquella invitación no era nada inusual, lo hacían todos los días sin decirse palabra, pero en esa ocasión el moreno había tardado un poco más de lo normal en guardar sus cosas después de que la clase hubiera terminado.

-No puedo –dijo sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.- Tobio necesita ayuda en algunas cosas ¿quieres venir?

Oikawa no podía creer lo que esas simples palabras le hacían sentir ¿desde cuándo su Iwa-chan y ese mocoso eran tan cercanos como para llamarlo por su primer nombre? Su sangre hirvió cuando dicho mocoso se asomó por la ventana y sonrió al ver a su amigo. Miró a Iwaizumi y sintió su cara congelarse cuando notó una sonrisa microscópica en sus labios.

-¿Entonces…?

-Preferiría que me clavaran mil agujas en las plantas de los pies –respondió con la voz cargada de furia.

Tomó su obento y salió sin siquiera dirigirle la vista al menor que sonreía al creer que su senpai se les uniría.

En esa ocasión se quedó detrás de los gimnasios, solo, llorando mientras comía, mientras imaginaba lo felices que serían todos si él no estuviera ahí. En lo fácil que sería para su equipo reemplazarlo. Incluso en lo fácil que sería para Iwaizumi encontrar otro mejor amigo.

-Tobio de verdad quería que vinieras –le dijo Iwaizumi cuando le vio entrar al salón, después del almuerzo.

-No me importa en absoluto lo que _Tobio_ quiera –gruñó, ocultando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Situaciones así se repetían de vez en cuando, Oikawa intentaba que no le afectara, intentaba verse fuerte porque le apenaba sentirse así. Pero el estrés era aplastante.

En un partido falló tantas conexiones que tuvieron que enviarlo a la banca, en su lugar entró Kageyama. Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente con todo lo que sentía en esos momentos dentro de él.

Esa noche se quedó hasta tarde practicando. Esa noche donde todo llegó al punto final y pudo haber terminado en desastre para todos.

A mitad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo mientras remataba balones con furia, el menor se había acercado a él con una sonrisa en sus labios y se había atrevido a preguntar "¿me enseñas a sacar?".

Sentía como si ese mocoso se estuviera burlando de él.

-No te acerques…- dijo apenas audible.- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Gritó al momento que lanzaba un golpe hacia el pequeño. Sin siquiera pensarlo, solo quería deshacerse de él. No notó cuando Iwaizumi había entrado en el gimnasio, solo sabía que ahora se encontraba entre él y Kageyama, impidiéndole llegar al pequeño.

-¿Por qué…? –empezó a preguntar, pero su cabeza no le permitió terminar una frase coherente. Se sentía completamente perdido.

Escuchó a Iwa-chan decirle a Tobio que se fuera, con toda la calma del mundo y se sintió peor ¿de verdad había intentado llegar tan lejos como para lastimar a un niño?

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! –Ahora Iwaizumi le gritaba a él.

-Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que casi golpearas a tu kouhai?

Tooru se mordió el labio. Él no era así ¿o sí?

-Estoy cansado… de no ser suficiente…

Le estaba costando aceptar que ese era él. Esa persona insegura en la que se había convertido.

-¡Justo ahora no puedo ganarle a Ushijima! Para ganar necesito… necesito….

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara, Iwaizumi le había golpeado con su cabeza directo a la nariz.

-"Tú, tú, tú", estoy harto de escucharte –dijo Iwaizumi mientras lo obligaba a levantarse y mirarle a los ojos.- ¡¿Qué no hay 6 personas en un equipo?! ¡Deja de pensar que sólo tú vas a enfrentarte a nuestros rivales!

Oikawa se limpió el rostro, su amigo tenía razón, pero no era lo que quería escuchar en ese momento. Le empujó un poco para que le soltara y apretó los puños.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez que… si te distraes un poco alguien vendrá a tomar tu lugar?

Iwaizumi parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que _Tobio _apareció… mi lugar en el equipo, incluso mi lugar como tu mejor amigo…

-¿Acaso eres idiota?

Oikawa gruñó y levantó la mirada, molesto.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Esta es la forma en la que me siento!

El moreno gruñó de vuelta, dándole un no tan ligero golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Nadie puede tomar tu lugar en ningún lado, entiéndelo –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Tobio será el armador de este equipo cuando tenga que serlo, tal vez nosotros ni siquiera estemos aquí cuando eso suceda pero ¿y qué? Él no tomará tu lugar, el tomará su propio lugar y tú entonces tendrás otro lugar que te corresponderá sólo a ti ¿entiendes? Nadie puede tomar el lugar de nadie, todos nos ganamos nuestro propio lugar.

-Pero…

-¡No he terminado!

-¡Grosero!

-Y conmigo ¿de verdad crees que él puede tomar tu lugar como mi mejor amigo? ¿Después de todos los años que hemos pasado juntos y todo lo que he tenido que soportarte? Le estás dando tan poco crédito a nuestra amistad.

Los ojos de Oikawa se humedecieron.

-Iwa-chan…

-Nadie puede tomar el lugar que te corresponde sólo a ti en la vida de nadie, menos en la mía. Tú eres tú y siempre serás tú.

-Iwa-chan…. –repitió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Deja de portarte como un niño mimado.- Le dio un golpe en el hombro a lo que Oikawa se quejó.

-¿Por qué eres tan violento? –Ciertamente, Iwa-chan no tenía control de su propia fuerza, aun cuando intentaba ser amable.

-Cállate. Vamos a casa, es tarde.

Oikawa asintió limpiando su rostro.

-Lloras muy feo. –Le dijo el moreno con tono de burla, que en cierta forma tranquilizó al más alto.

-¡Eres muy cruel! Después de todo lo lindo que habías dicho… ¿por qué no puedes ser más amable conmigo?

-Así he sido tu mejor amigo por años ¿me quieres así o no?

Ambos guardaron silencio, esperando a que el otro se riera primero.

-¿Es eso una declaración de amor, Iwa-chan? –se atrevió a bromear Oikawa, fingiendo vergüenza mientras ocultaba su sonrisa con una mano.

-Eres muy osado considerando que estabas llorando a mares hace unos minutos. –Le miró con furia.

Oikawa se enderezó e hizo un pequeño puchero. Iwaizumi suspiró.

-¿Qué más quieres?

El más alto negó con la cabeza.

-Me siento mejor… por alguna razón.

-Que bien, idiota.

Oikawa se lanzó a su amigo dándole pequeños golpecitos.

-¡Eres cruel! ¡Y grosero! No tienes por qué llamarme idiota.- Jugueteó un poco.

Iwaizumi suspiraba intentando frenar su ataque con sus propias manos.

-Idiokawa, mierdikawa, tontikawa –repetía a la vez que su amigo volvía a hacer pucheros infantiles.

Cuando el más alto se cansó, bajó los brazos y sonrió, limpiándose la cara.

-Eres como un niño idiota –dijo Iwaizumi, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.- No quiero volver a verte fuera de ti.

-No…. –admitió Oikawa, un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento de antes.

-Vamos a casa.

Suspiró. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde ese episodio y él no era más aquel chico inseguro de sus propias habilidades, en esos años no había hecho más que mejorar.

-Me das asco, deja de sonreír así –dijo Hajime a su lado.

-¡Qué cruel! ¿Sonreír cómo? –Presionó sus propias mejillas y sonrió aún más.- ¿Hablas de esta encantadora y pura sonrisa llena de luz?

-Que digas eso solo lo hace más desagradable –respondió.- Idiokawa.

Estaban empezando su tercer año en Aoba Josai, estaban posicionados como uno de los mejores equipos de la prefectura y Oikawa se coronaba como uno de los mejores y más talentosos armadores de la región. Realmente había crecido mucho en esos años, sus habilidades eran reconocidas por todas las escuelas cercanas y no había razón para sentir siquiera un poco de la inseguridad que había sentido en su último año de secundaria. Lejos estaba la idea de ser superado por otro armador novato y talentoso.

-¿Crees que no me he enterado de tu condición para jugar contra el Karasuno?

Oikawa amplió más su sonrisa.

-¿No puedes superar a Tobio de una vez?

La expresión del más alto cambio instantáneamente.

-Claro que puedo, sólo quiero enfrentarme a él y saber si los rumores son ciertos.

-Los rumores de que se volvió un rey egocéntrico en la cancha, para demostrar que tú eres mejor que él en un partido ¿no? ¿Cómo es eso superar a alguien?

-Basta, Iwa-chan. Le quitas lo emocionante a competir.

-Me das asco –repitió Iwaizumi, ganándose una rabieta de su amigo.

Esa tarde ambos caminaban a casa, Oikawa iba tan de buen humor que asustaba un poco a Iwaizumi. Su relación había cambiado casi nada, y a pesar de que Oikawa era un chico más seguro de sí mismo, el miedo a ser reemplazado no desaparecía (ya no en la cancha, por supuesto), pero ahora se presentaba de una manera más sutil.

Porque todavía habían unas cuantas cosas que Oikawa no podía soportar y otras que le molestaban pero que podía tolerar, con algo de esfuerzo.

Por ejemplo que saliera con su mejor amigo y que alguna chica linda, en vez de acercarse a él, se acercara a Iwaizumi, claro, podía tolerarlo, excepto si Iwa-chan, su Iwa-chan, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, le sonreía de vuelta a la chica en cuestión. Entonces la situación se volvía algo imposible de soportar.

Luego estaban Matsukawa y Hanamaki, molestándolo cada vez que esto sucedía, empeorando su humor. Pero incluso podía tolerar la actitud agresiva de los otros chicos, sus presuntos amigos, pero no soportaba la pasividad de Iwa-chan con respecto al tema. Aquello le molestaba más.

Porque cuando se trataba de Iwaizumi, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, ya desde hacía algún tiempo que pudo ponerle nombre a sus emociones.

-Iwa-chan… -canturreó de la nada, todavía lejos de sus hogares.

-Uhm- Ese pequeño sonido para darle a entender que le escuchaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Tobio iba a buscarte a nuestro salón de clases?

-Algo…

-¿No te acuerdas? ¡Cuando eso sucedía yo la pasaba realmente mal!

-Es porque eres un idiota, sólo un idiota puede estar celoso de un niño de 12 años.

-¡Siempre eres tan cruel!

-Y tú siempre eres tan idiota.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Bien, entonces… ¡Idiokawa!

Oikawa gruñó infantilmente.

-¿Es tan descabellado estar celoso al pensar que alguien puede robarse a tu mejor amigo?

-¿He estado celoso alguna vez de todas las novias que has tenido?

El más alto se llevó una mano a la boca, con una expresión de fingida sorpresa.

-¿Estás implicando que lo que tuviste con Tobio fue algo romántico? De haberlo sabido no hubiera pedido que el armador en nuestro juego contra Karasuno fuera él, no quiero volver a despertar sentimientos en ti…

Iwaizumi instantáneamente se puso rojo.

-¡¿E-Eres idiota?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Con un niño de 12 años! ¡Qué desagradable, Iwa- Ouch!

Iwaizumi le había lanzado una patada justo en la espalda baja.

-¡Lo desagradable aquí es que pienses eso!

Empezó a caminar rápidamente dejando a Oikawa atrás.

-¡Iwa-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Que te pongas así es más sospechoso! ¡Me están dando muchos celos!

Iwaizumi se detuvo, justamente a mitad del parque donde jugaban cuando eran niños, pero por la hora se encontraba vacío y algo oscuro. Aunque ellos conocían el lugar como la palma de su mano.

-¿Iwa-chan?

El susodicho se dio media vuelta y a pesar de estar oscuro, Oikawa pudo ver su rostro rojo. Caminó hacia él, estiró su mano y con algo de violencia le jaló por la camisa, haciendo que se acercara demasiado a su rostro, pero en vez de detenerse le plantó un beso en los labios, llano y certero.

-Iwa…

Luego, otra vez con violencia, le empujó para apartarlo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Idiokawa!

Oikawa estaba rojo también, en realidad tampoco sabía que decir.

-Sabes que nunca he visto a nadie más de la misma manera en que te veo a ti –continuó Iwaizumi.- Eres mi mejor amigo y te amo, así que deja de molestarme y deja de pensar en que te voy a reemplazar con alguien más, menos aun con Tobio.

-Yo…

-¿No es eso lo que estabas pensando?

Oikawa miró sus pies, nervioso.

-Estaba bromeando…

Estaba bromeando con respecto a Tobio, pero por todo lo demás… Iwaizumi conocía perfectamente su más grande miedo.

Iwaizumi gruñó de mal humor.

-¡Entonces cómete un zapato! –Y siguió caminando en dirección a su casa.

Oikawa se mordió el labio a punto de llorar y caminó rápidamente para alcanzarle.

-Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan –repitió a su lado, tirando su mano a un costado para alcanzar la de su amigo, quien no dijo nada, pero no se apartó.

Sus dedos habían estado jugueteando unos segundos, intentando entrelazarse mientras caminaban.

-Dime otra vez que me quieres, Iwa-chan… que nunca me vas a cambiar por nadie. – En ese momento sintió como los dedos de su amigo le pellizcaban la mano.

-Tontikawa- gruñó sin dejar ir la mano del más alto, quien intentaba apartarlo por el dolor.- ¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te lo diga para que me creas?

-Siempre – dijo con un puchero.- Siempre quiero que me lo recuerdes.

Habían llegado al lugar donde se separaban para ir a sus respectivas casas. Iwaizumi se giró a su amigo y levantó su mano que todavía se encontraba entre las suyas.

-Te amo –repitió.- Y eres un idiota si crees que algún día te reemplazaré por alguien.

Dicho esto, lo soltó y se encaminó a su propia casa.

-¡También te amo! –gritó Oikawa en medio de la noche, logrando que Iwaizumi se detuviera con el rostro rojo.- ¡Nada de sentir cosas mañana que veas a Tobio! ¡Me sentiré muy celoso si lo haces!

-¡Me das asco! –Le gritó de vuelta, casi entrando al jardín de su casa.- ¡Idiokawa! ¡Mierdikawa!

Oikawa sonrió.

Lo admitía, su más gran temor era ser reemplazado. Pero había aprendido a no dejarse arrastrar por ese sentimiento. En el voleibol pudo afrontarlo al esforzarse para ser de los mejores. Con Iwa-chan, lo afrontó al confesar sus sentimientos y descubrir que desde hacía algún tiempo el otro se sentía igual.

Y aunque la promesa de nunca abandonarle parecía como la promesa de cualquier adolescente, a él, a Iwa-chan, realmente le creía. Toda una vida de amistad le hacía creerle cuando le decía que si algún día dejaban de sentir algo el uno por el otro, por lo menos siempre serían mejores amigos. Y eso le parecía suficiente.

Aun así, cuando la inseguridad le asaltaba, siempre podía preguntarle a Iwa-chan y dejar que sus palabras lindas, aunque agresivas, le calmaran.

-0-

-0-

-0-

AH! Jamás me habría imaginado escribiendo un IwaOi… pero viene Laet-Lyre a presentar su tesis del doctorado ¿Y qué pide de regalo? XD Un IwaOi! (en realidad pidió un IwaOiKage pero soy medio inútil para unir ideas y quedó como IwaOi :u sorry?) un fic de los personajes con los que estoy menos familiarizada del fandom de HQ (bueno, sí que hay otros que no sabría ni cómo escribir su nombre).

Así que aquí está! Nuevamente felicidades por tu tesis! Por tu doctorado :D -yo sé, yo no me quedo atrás B) hace poco descubrí que el cloro y la lejía son lo mismo, misma inteligencia, por eso nos llevamos tan bien, yo sé!

Y probablemente vuelva a escribir otro fic de estos porque su cumpleaños es en diciembre y ya sabe qué quiere x'D pero bueno, tal vez esto le ablande el corazón y me escriba alfinporfavor mi BokuAka –coff coff-

Lo siento si fui muy dura con Oikawa =( Me enteré ayer que hoy es su cumpleaños XD así que queda perfecto para subirlo en esta fecha! Espero les haya gustado! :corazones:


End file.
